Grapes are picked and placed in containers in the field. The containers are then stacked in the field and are later removed from the field to storage sheds. Temperatures in the fields can be in excess of 100.degree. F. so the containers must both be insulated and ventilated so that the grapes do not dry out while standing in the field.
Wooden containers have traditionally been used because of the insulation provided by wood. Corrugated containers have been used from time to time.
There have been multi-layer corrugated containers. Three such containers are shown in Gibson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,706 granted June 28, 1974; Putman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,053 granted Feb. 28, 1976; and Muise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,819 granted Aug. 1, 1978.